


A Demon in Heat

by ApocalypticNuisance



Series: Heat [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Bottom Crowley, Demon Heat, Demon Sex, M/M, Top Castiel, Top!Castiel, bottom!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having one of their very first lovers quarrel's, Castiel decides to make it up to Crowley, who's suddenly gone into heat like Castiel did when they got together not so long ago</p><p>Headcanons: Demons in Heat, Crowley and Castiel are mates and this is riiiiiight after a little fight they had, bottom!Crowley</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL TO ‘AN ANGEL IN HEAT’
> 
> MORE CROWSTIEL SMUTTY GOODNESS (much shorter than the last one, forgive me)

Castiel stared at Crowley, “….are you alright?”

“I'm fine…” Crowley huffs

Castiel puts a hand on his shoulder, “you aren't….”

Crowley hisses, “OUCH!! THAT HURTS YOU KNOW?!” He snaps, taking his jacket off and looking at his shoulder, which was burnt “oooooh my God..”

Castiel pulls his hand away and frowns slightly. “I….don't understand? It didn't hurt the last several times I touched you…." 

"I don’t know” Crowley sighs

Castiel frowns, “I…will leave you alone then…”

“N-no!” Crowley grabs his wrist, ignoring the burning.

Castiel blushes slightly and zaps down to sit next to him.

Crowley sighs “sorry..”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Crowley, but didn’t actually touch him because he knew he’d burn the hell out of him. he just wanted to comfort his mate.

“Just touch me, Castiel…I can handle it..”

Cas frowns, “I-I do not want to hurt you…”

“Go on..” 

Castiel frowns and lightly wraps his arms around Crowley, setting his chin on the demon's shoulder.

“Oooh my God” Crowley moans, his…HIS heat was happening....he was just too embarrassed to tell Cas..?

Cas frowns, smelling something sweet drift through the room. He shoves his face into Crowley’s shoulder and sniffles slightly.

“C-Castiel....p-please stop…” that was Crowley’s way of saying “pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssse fuck me”

Castiel grinned widely and stuck his tongue out, licking a strip up Crowley’s neck, “mmmh~” 

Crowley pants slightly “C-Castiel.....p-please..”

Castiel growls like an animal, “please what~? Is the king of hell begging~?”

“Oh Holy Lord~ do whatever the Hell you want with me~”

Cas grins widely and bites the demon, sucking a large purple hickey onto his neck before starting to strip them both.

“N-Nng~!” Crowley gasps, honestly he didn’t know if this was Castiel or another demon…

Cas manages to strip and thrust into Crowley, growling like an animal, “mhm~ you’re STILL tight, even after the last time we did it~?”

“A-agaah~ a-ahaa~” he nods weakly, bucking his hips.

The angel purrs and starts to thrust, “you’re such a slut for me, aren’t you~?”

“Y-yes~” he moans “aaha~”

Cas thrusts faster, “mmmh~ moan and beg me like the slut you are, then~” 

“Nng~ a-and.....and what if I don’t..?”

“then I think I’ll let you handle your heat by yourself~ and I KNOW you can’t handle a week, let alone a day without me inside you~” 

“O-oh.....t-then please, fuck me as hard as you can oh angel of The Lord~” he mocks, smirking.

Said angel of the lord almost immediately starts to pound Crowley into the couch, “that’s more like it~” he mocks right back.

“Aaahaha~~!! Fuuuuuuck~~!”

Castiel purrs, “mmmmn~ beg for more~”

“P-please Castiel~~!! Mooooore~!” Crowley moans, panting.

Cas pants and purrs, thrusting harder, “ooooh yes that’s the spirit, love~ cum for me, my king~” he teases.

Crowley grinds his teeth, gasping when he cums “fuck~!!”

Castiel growls and cums inside him, “Mmmm~ that’s more like it~”

the two beings collapsed on Crowley’s couch, panting as they caught their breath. Crowley’s head was throbbing as he panted, glancing over at his angel.

Cas smiles slightly, “forgive me yet~?” he chuckles.

The king of hell sneers, but there was a forgiving twinkle in his eye, “ah, shut up you feather duster!”


End file.
